


carnations of rejection

by Raichi_Lumi



Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 (≧◡≦) ♡ [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Hanahaki Disease, M/M, One-Sided Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi, Poor Yamaguchi :c, Unhappy Ending, Unrequited Love, Yamaguchi Tadashi-centric, Yamaguchi has Hanahaki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:21:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26014036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Raichi_Lumi/pseuds/Raichi_Lumi
Summary: Tadashi has done everything for Tsukki.-He's stayed along with him for years-Followed him to Karasuno-Joined the volleyball club with himand now he'll hide his love for him if he can be happier with someone elseAngst Week 2020 - Day one: Unrequited LoveTsukkiyama Week 2020 - Day five: Unrequited Love / Hanahaki
Relationships: Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Tsukishima Kei & Yamaguchi Tadashi
Series: Tsukkiyama Week 2020 (≧◡≦) ♡ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1891531
Comments: 13
Kudos: 84
Collections: Haikyuu Angst Week 2020, TsukkiYama Week 2020





	carnations of rejection

"Hey Tsukki, wanna go out for ice cream later?" Tadashi asked, directing his words to his phone, his fingers tapping on the keyboard as he browsed through the internet on his computer.

"Actually Yamaguchi, I'm going out with Kuroo tonight. Could we go another time?" The voice responded back, the response his best friend gave him spiraling around and swelling in Yama's ears as he nodded along, not to agree with Tsukki but to shake off what he was feeling.

"Oh, that's okay Tsukki! Have a great time!" Yamaguchi exclaimed, a burning feeling spreading over his body, trying to sound happy as the call ended. Right after, a pain shot up his chest as his lungs forced themselves to squeeze together, making Tadashi wheeze for breath.  
  


The disastrous noise that came from him stopped when a singular petal fell out of Yamaguchi's mouth. His hands quickly shot forward and wrapped around it, not wanting anyone to see it, including himself. When he scanned his room, there was nobody as he let out a breath as he lifted up his fingers to observe it, his breaths shaking as he tried to compose himself. In the palm of his hand laid a single yellow flower petal.  
  


_ 'Please don't be what I think you are,'  _ Yamaguchi thought to himself, opening a new tab on his computer to type, 'Why did I cough up a flower petal?' To his dismay, the first thing that popped up was in big, bold letters.  
  


'Signs that you may have ** Hanahaki Disease.'   
  
**

The burning feeling reawakened in his chest as he tapped the link, the words on the next screen suffocating him.  
  


'First and the most obvious sign is coughing up flower petals with, or without blood. If blood is present, then the case of hanahaki is more developed.'  
  


Yamaguchi then proceeded to move backward and bang his head on the desk.

* * *

  
  


It had been a week and everything went steady, or as steady as having hanahaki for your childhood friend can be. Tadashi had only coughed up a few petals, shoving them out the window or into his pocket when he could. Everything went significantly downhill when Hinata noticed him though. Yamaguchi was hunched over in the locker room and coughed up multiple petals this time. The energetic saw and immediately bounced over.  
  
  
"How are you doing that Yamaguchi?" Hinata asked, clueless to what was happening. Yamaguchi took this chance to lie, it's not like it was that bad, he wasn't even coughing up blood yet, so he was fine. Right?  
  


"Oh, it's a magic trick of mine Hinata," He joked, winking at the boy.   
  


"That's cool, can you teach me?" He asked, all excited. Sorrow spread through Yamaguchi as he offered a small smile.  
  


"Sorry, I can't teach you and you can't tell anyone about it, okay?" He answered Hinata, feeling incredibly sorry for lying to the orange-haired boy.  
  


"Fine, I'll find my own special magic trick to learn!" He declared, running off to go race Kageyama home.  
  


Yamaguchi chuckled as Tsukishima joined him, raising an eyebrow to him. Yamaguchi just shrugged it off and they started walking home. It was rather silent as the only thing that produced sound was the wind blowing on the trees.   
  


"So, got any plans with a special someone tonight?" Yamaguchi smugly said, elbowing Tsukishima in the side. The blonde looked away from him, but Tadashi's chest squeezed as he saw a blush blossoming over his face.  
  


"Me and Kuroo are going to see a movie tonight," He confirmed, a stuffy feeling growing in Yamaguchi's lungs. Tadashi looked up to Tsukki and smiled, or tried to as well as he could without coughing.  
  


"That's great Tsukki, I'm happy for you!" Was the last thing that was said before the two split ways. Tadashi had an urge, a bad urge, but an urge that he acted on. The boy turned his head, glancing at Tsukishima walking away, blush still evident on his red-coated ears.  
  


It wasn't long before Yamaguchi arrived home and went straight up to his room, collapsing on his bed. He was tired, really really tired. The flowers seemed to be taking up more space in his lungs, making it harder to breathe. A rumble vibrated in his chest and Yamaguchi ran over to the bathroom, hovering over the toilet bowl as he threw up a load of yellow flower petals, sprinkles of red film over them.  
  


_ 'Blood,'  _ was Yamaguchi's only thought as he gathered himself and washed his blood, the metallic taste of blood apparent. He flushed the remnants of his love down the toilet and went to his bed once more, tears streaming down his face as he hiccupped.   
  


"Why am I so stupid? Why can't I just feel happy for Tsukki?" He whimpered, his shoulders shaking as he tried to fall asleep.

* * *

A month had passed and Yamaguchi tried to keep his Hanahaki progression to a minimum. Tadashi spent more of his time around the other first years when he could, and Tsukishima didn't seem to notice all that much. He would go on calls with Kuroo during lunch and after school, giving Yamaguchi time to throw up his emotions in the boys bathroom. 

It was weird though when Tadashi one day got a text from Kuroo.

**Kuroo:** Hey Yamaguchi, I know this is weird but I promised to play smash with Kenma but me and Kei are going out tonight.  
Can you come and hang out with Kenma?

_"Kei, he called him Kei,"_ was ringing in the back of his mind as he typed back a response.

**Yamaguchi:** Sure! I have a switch so if Kenma plays animal crossing I can play with him too!!

**Kuroo:** Aaa, Kenma will love that! Thank you so much!!

Yamaguchi smiled and placed his switch on the charger, getting ready for tonight. He didn't know much about Nekoma's setter, other then that he enjoyed video games, so it was going to be rather interesting. Tadashi told his mother and packed a small backpack with his switch and an extra shirt, just as a precaution for when he throws up flowers. 

He boarded the train and checked his phone, having a new message.

**Kenma:** im sorry kuro is making you do this

**Yamaguchi:** It's okay, I'm bringing my switch so hopefully that helps!

It took about an hour before Yamaguchi showed up, the shorter boy answering the door.  
  


"Oh, welcome," was all Kenma said, walking back to his room.  
  
Tadashi quickly followed behind him, taking off his shoes of course. They sat in a room full of games consoles and beanbag chairs.  
  


"I'm sorry Kuro asked you to come, he didn't want to upset Tsukishima," Kenma told him, not looking up from the switch's screen.  
  


"It's okay, I didn't want to upset him, or you," Tadashi told him, grabbing his switch out of his bag.  
  


"Upset me?" Kenma quietly questioned, glancing up from his screen.  
  


"Well, we can play animal crossing, right?" Yamaguchi said, smiling as he showed Kenma the game's loading screen, the cat-like boy perking up.   
  


It was an hour or so before Yamaguchi asked to go to the bathroom, Kenma pointing to across the hall. He thanked him and entered, locking the door behind him. An onslaught of petals came from his mouth, making Yamaguchi rush to cough them up in the toilet bowl. Blood dripped from the corner of his mouth, staining the yellow petals that floated on the surface of the water. Tadashi took a moment to catch his breath, noticing a glance of petals in the trash bin.  
  


He peaked in, white petals sitting there. Did Kenma have Hanahaki too??  
  
Yamaguchi finished his coughing fit, washing the corner of his mouth with water before leaving. He slowly approached the room, Kenma glancing at him when he re-entered.   
  


"So I take it that yours is bad bad?" Kenma asked, smashing buttons on a fighting game he was playing.  
  


"What?" Yamaguchi questioned, trying to act dumb. How did he possibly know?  
  


"Your hanahaki. It's that bad that you're throwing up blood?"  
  
Yamaguchi froze like a deer in headlights, his heart thumping as his muscles tightened.   
  


"How do you know?" He mumbled, trying to look away.  
  


The gamer just pointed to his shirt, not bothering to look up. Tadashi looked down, seeing splatters of blood on him.  
  


"I'm sorry. I just don't realize anymore," Tadashi croaked, his throat closing up as more petals forced their way up and explored their way out, Kenma grabbing a bin for him to throw up in, rubbing the middle blocker's back as he threw up once again.

* * *

"Hinata, why do you keep checking out your phone?" Suga asked as they got dressed in the club room. Tsukki had left early to go out with Kuroo, leaving Yamaguchi's lungs calmer than usual.  
  


"Kenma's getting rid of his petals so he can't do the same trick Yamaguchi does anymore!" Hinata replied back, trying to pull his shirt over his head, Yamaguchi froze and tried to slip away, his legs not working as his brain yelled for them to move.  
  


"Petals?" Asahi asked, looking directly at the boy as he tried to make himself seem smaller.  
  


"Yeah, where he coughs up the petals and everything!" Hinata bragged, walking over to Yamaguchi. "It's cool right?" He asked, putting his hand on Yama's shoulder. He didn't expect to see tears brimming Yamaguchi's eyes as he stood there, basically breaking down.  
  


"Oh, Yamaguchi," Sugawara said before wrapping him in a hug, Tadashi latching his hands onto Suga's shirt and dropping into his shoulder.  
  


"Wait, what's happening?" Hinata quietly asked, looking up to Asahi confused.   
  


"Well, Yamaguchi has Hanahaki Disease, meaning he loves someone that doesn't love him back," He said in an undertone, the middle blocker shocked.   
  


"Yamaguchi!" He cried out, joining in on the hug. "You'll get it fixed, won't you?" He asked, sniffling in snot.  
  


Tadashi stayed quiet, not answering Hinata's question, making Suga lean back from him.  
  


"You can't be serious," He declared, Yamaguchi shaking his head in response.  
  


"I don't wanna."  
  


"Yamaguchi, you'll die from this!" Asahi shouted alarmed, making him shake his head more.  
  


"I said I won't and that's final!" He yelled, getting up to try to grab his stuff and leave. The minute his foot hit the concrete outside the room, his lungs burst, the flowers flooding. He collapsed to his knees, the mostly stained petals now coming out as full flowers.  
  


A person sat next to him, rubbing circles on his back. "Yamaguchi, this is bad."  
  


"I know Suga, I know," he sobbed before spitting up more bloody flowers.  
  
  
  


* * *

It had been a week since the team found out, yet he had them swear not to tell Tsukki.  
  


He tried to keep calm, but he felt his lungs full as they brushed against the soft flowers. It would be impossible to stop their growth now because they sat in the worst place possible, getting carbon dioxide from the source.  
  


He felt the seconds ticking. The time bomb of a life he had come to an end. Yet he knew he had to do it, to make sure it all didn't go to waste.  
  


** Yamaguchi:  ** How happy does Kuroo make you Tsukki?  
  


A few seconds later, a reply.  
  


** Tsukishima:  ** Why do you ask Yamaguchi?  
  


** Yamaguchi:  ** Oh it just a stupid question I wanted to ask.  
  


** Tsukishima:  ** Well, he makes me extremely happy.

Like I'm the most important person in his life.

And I guess, that makes him important to me.

  
  


Yamaguchi smiled as he took his final breath, a tear slipping down his face. After multiple years of loving Tsukki, Yamaguchi finally revealed his affection as he blossomed into a huge, beautiful bouquet of yellow carnations.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted August 27th for Tsukkiyama week, editted and reposted November 1st for Angst week~


End file.
